


Don't you remember?

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, Feelings, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when will I see you again?<br/>you left with no goodbye,<br/>not a single word was said<br/>no final kiss to seal anything<br/>I had no idea of the state we were in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you remember?

_when will I see you again?_

_you left with no goodbye,_

_not a single word was said_

_no final kiss to seal anything_

_I had no idea of the state we were in_

‘John, how are you today?’ Mycroft Holmes walked in seeing John sitting in his chair where he had left him the previous evening, wearing the same clothes even sitting in the same position. John didn’t answer him just as he hadn’t all the days before.  
‘Shall I make us some tea then?’ Mycroft walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on. The kitchen was as he had left it the night before, with the cups still in the sink, the diner he had made for John left untouched at the kitchen table. Mycroft sighed even he was starting to worry now, not even for John but for his little brother as well. This was taking too long. Sherlock had been gone for months now without even letting him know where he’d gone. Greg Lestrade was on it but he didn’t have one lead whatsoever as to the whereabouts of Mycroft’s younger brother nor did Mycroft’s own connections. It was worrisome to say the least. Sherlock had a habit of taking of for a case or other if it suited him before but not ever since John had come into his life. Even Mycroft had to admit that Sherlock had become a much better man with John in his life. He was more caring and even though they’d always said it was a disadvantage Mycroft knew they both had wanted someone to care deeply for in their lives. He was happy for Sherlock he had found that someone in John. But now, he had just disappeared without a single word even to John or Mycroft and was unreachable. It disturbed him more than he let on to John or Greg Lestrade and to see John sitting there totally numb thinking Sherlock had either left him or something had happened to Sherlock. He walked back with two cups and the teapot and some buns and put them on the table next to John.

‘Here John, try and eat something this time. It’s really no use you sitting here moping around. You’re not helping Sherlock at all! What if something has happened to him and he’s waiting for you to help him?’

John looked up all of a sudden and stared at Mycroft. With a hoarse voice he said ‘You know very well he just walked out on me’

‘How do you know that?’ Mycroft sipped at his own tea.

‘Because he has pretty much said so’ John’s tone was one of restrained anger.

‘You have never said anything when Sherlock had left’ Mycroft said in surprise ‘As far as we all were concerned he could also be on a case’

‘It is clear isn’t it? It’s been months without a word, he has clearly erased me from his memories or he would have let us know something’

‘This is still his and your apartment he would not leave that, or you, or his life here not without a reason’

John crossed his arms and looked at Mycroft. His face so filled with anger and pain ‘He certainly has some explaining to do if and when he does come back, Mycroft. He has done it before and now he’s doing it again. He promised me…’ John’s voice broke.

Mycroft nodded, he knew. Sherlock had certainly a lot of explaining to do.

\--

_I gave you the space_

_so you could breathe_

_I kept my distance_

_so you would be free_

_I hope that you find the missing piece_

_to bring you back to me_

Sherlock woke up to find himself in a daze in an unknown place. He looked around and didn’t recognize where he was or even what his name was. A woman was changing a bandage on his arm and she was talking softly to him. He couldn’t understand what she was saying. He tried to speak but there was no sound. He coughed which hurt his head. He tried grabbing his head with his hands but the woman took his hands and pushed him gently back on the bed he was on.

‘Bitte nicht verrühren’ she said which was vaguely familiar to him but he his brain didn’t connect.

‘What happened to me?’ he whispered.

‘Sie waren in einen Automobil Einfall’ the woman answered ‘Ein car crash?’

‘Where am I?’

‘Der Schweiz’ The woman said with a proud smile ‘Switzerland’

‘How did I get here?’

‘Shh, do not talk too much, sleep’ she pushed him on the bed again and pointed at her own head. Carefully he touched his head and felt the bandages on it. He saw the woman nodding ‘It was very bad, now a bit better but not good still’ she said ‘you need sleep’

He felt he needed sleep. His head hurt but there was something; something nagging and just before he fell asleep he mumbled ‘John, I need John’

‘How is he?’ the doctor asked walking in.

‘Besser’ the nurse said ‘He asked about someone called John again’

‘Does he remember anything? His name?’

‘No doctor nothing’

‘So there’s no way we can contact his family. He has been here for months now; well I will try Interpol again. Hopefully there is someone missing this man’

\--

_why don't you remember?_

_don't you remember_

_the reason you loved me before,_

_baby please remember_

_you used to love me_

_when will I see you again_

Greg Lestrade ran into 221B Baker Street panting and waving a piece of paper around.

‘Greg, what’s wrong?’ John looked up from his laptop and saw Greg breathing heavily signing that he needed to catch his breath first so John stood up and walked over to him to take the paper out of his hands. It was from Interpol he read, asking if anyone knew the man on the photo below. Found in Switzerland three months before after a car crash. The man had been severely injured and has lost his memory but was calling out from time to time to a ‘John’. John looked up to Greg ‘Does this mean…?’

‘Read on’ Greg said still catching his breath.

He had temporary memory loss according to his doctors due to a head wound. He had no ID with him at the time of the crash. John looked closely at the photo. It was a vague photograph of a dark haired man with a bandage on his head lying in a hospital bed. But it could be Sherlock. John’s heart jumped up. ‘Does Mycroft know?’

‘His contacts are already on it’ Greg said.

‘Which means Mycroft is on his way to Switzerland?’

‘No, he first wants to know for sure, he wants you to come to Switzerland with him. If that really is Sherlock and he has lost his memory, you’re the most likely person to make him remember’

‘I’ll pack an overnight bag’ John ran to his bedroom.

It wasn’t long before John sat with Mycroft in Mycroft’s private jet on their way to Switzerland.  
‘What do you think?’ John asked ‘Is it him?’

‘I think it’s best we left idle speculation be for now John’ Mycroft had turned to his stone cold self again. ‘We shall wait and see’

When they arrived at the hospital in Switzerland John felt nervous; what if it wasn’t Sherlock, or worse, what if it was and he just didn’t remember him and their life together? They walked the quiet hallways hearing their footsteps echoing against the walls. The doctor wanted to talk to them first before they got to see Sherlock. John sat down and listened to what he had to say. He was eager to go to the room where Sherlock was in.

‘Dr. Watson, I do have to warn you’ he heard the doctor say.

‘Warn me for what?’ John looked up at these words.

‘We don’t know if he is the man you lost plus he has temporary memory loss, he can react differently than you are used to. Don’t get your hopes up’

The man had no idea what he had already gone through with Sherlock, how could he know how Sherlock would react to anything? How he’d feel, what he’d gone through already in the last couple of years let alone these past months. He almost snarled at the poor man when he said; ‘You are forgetting I am a doctor, I know… Let’s get on with it shall we?’

Mycroft knew, Mycroft thanked the doctor for his concern and his care and he stayed polite, as always.

Finally the doctor brought them to Sherlock’s room ‘I will leave you alone’ he simply said ‘take your time’

John nodded and hesitated to open the door, what if it wasn’t Sherlock?

‘Go on John’ Mycroft said encouragingly.

John opened the door and there he was; all battered up, his head in bandages still, so was his arm. But it was Sherlock there was no mistaking.

John suppressed a cry; he was so damned relieved. He walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair. He took Sherlock’s hand in his.  
‘Sherlock, can you hear me? We’re here’

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly and blinked. He looked across the room to Mycroft and then to John. They could see the confusion in his eyes. He looked at John holding his hand and he looked up at John. John smiled at him. ‘It’s me Sherlock, we came as soon as we heard’

‘John?’ Sherlock said with hoarse voice.

John’s heart leaped with joy ‘Yes, I’m here. Mycroft too’

Sherlock’s eyes wandered over to where Mycroft was standing.

‘Hello little brother, you gave us quite a scare there’

‘I’m sorry’ Sherlock whispered.

‘It’s alright, we’ve found you’

‘What on earth were you doing in Switzerland without letting anyone know?’ Mycroft frowned.

‘Mycroft now is not the time or the place’ John warned.

‘Oh I think it’s the perfect time’ Mycroft argued ‘Look what he’s put you through again, letting you think he had abandoned you’

Sherlock turned his head towards John ‘I… You did? I am so sorry John, I would never do that, and you know I wouldn’t. I thought I would be back the same day, it was just circumstances’

‘That’s very convenient’ Mycroft smirked.

‘Mycroft, stop it! Why are you doing this?’ John stood up.

‘He has to own responsibility for his actions for once in his life’ Mycroft said angrily ‘Look what he put you through or me for that matter, not to mention our parents’

‘Mycroft, there was a lead on that case I was on that brought me to here and all I can remember is getting a taxi from the airport to Bern, getting out and getting hit by a car. That’s it, nothing more, from there on in everything is a blur’

‘And you couldn’t even let someone know you were going, now could you? If you haven’t noticed, there is someone in your life now, it’s not like you can do as you please. You haven’t seen him for these months I have!’

‘Mycroft, you care’ Sherlock softly said.

‘Of course I bloody care’ Mycroft blurted it out ‘you are my little brother, what would I do without you and I will deny ever having said this!’ Mycroft stormed out of the room closing the door harder than need be.

John turned to Sherlock ‘Do you remember everything? From our lives I mean?’

Sherlock smiled ‘The moment I opened my eyes and saw you sitting here John Watson it all came back to me. How have I ever lived my life without you? I’m so glad you found me’

‘I will always find you’ John said ‘but don’t you dare put me through this ever again!’

‘I won’t, I promise’

‘I love you Sherlock, let’s go home’

‘I love you too John, bring me home, I miss being home’

‘Idiot’ John smacked Sherlock on his arm with the bandage.

‘Ouch that hurts’

‘Oh wait till we get home…’ John said grim.

Sherlock chuckled ‘I can’t wait, show me some now’

‘Damn you’ John grinned and kissed Sherlock carefully on his lips ‘now get dressed and make amends with your brother before he will leave us here’  
  
 _(song lyrics by Adele)_


End file.
